1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a data storage method and system of a portable device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data storage method and system of the portable terminal for storing data efficiently through a synchronization service.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Portable terminals are equipped with diverse functions for fulfilling user needs. For example, a portable terminal according to the related art that is equipped with a camera is capable of capturing pictures as well as receiving a picture from another terminal and storing and managing the pictures. The portable terminal according to the related art may also be capable of storing and managing a phonebook including contact information such as phone numbers of other terminals. The portable terminal according to the related art may be configured such that the phonebook provides the contact information in response to a user request. The portable terminal according to the related art may also provide the user with various useful function items in order for the user to selectively use the various functions of the portable terminal.
The portable terminal according to the related art also provides a data storage function. For example, the portable terminal is capable of storing audio files, video files, document files, photo files, and the like. However, the portable terminal according to the related art is limited in storage space. Accordingly, if the data to be newly stored is larger the residual storage space, the portable terminal according to the related art cannot store the corresponding data. For example, if the storage space is running short and a still or motion picture is being captured by the portable terminal according to the related art, then the portable terminal according to the related art stops capturing the picture. At this time, in order to continue taking pictures, the user must delete previously stored data in order to secure sufficient storage space to store the new data. Requiring a user to delete enough data to make sufficient storage space available for a picture data causes a problem in that the user may miss the perfect timing to capture the still or motion picture. Meanwhile, with the advance in storage technology and computing technologies, the portable terminal is evolving to meet the storage needs to some extent. For example, the data size of a motion picture recorded for 10 minutes with the high performance camera (e.g. 800-million pixel camera) is approximately a few gigabytes. Accordingly, the portable terminal equipped with such a high resolution camera must have a few gigabytes of residual storage space in order for the portable terminal to capture and store a respectively large moving picture. For example, the portable terminal according to the related art has a drawback in that when the storage space is exhausted the ongoing motion picture recording is stopped unintendedly. For the same reason, the portable terminal according to the related art fails storing the still picture taken with the camera module.
There is therefore a need of a method for preventing the unintentional failure of storing newly recorded data as a result of lack of storage space.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.